Of Skinny Jeans and Swimming Pools
by PalindromicAnna
Summary: Dalton. Tweedles/TwinOCs. What happens when the Twins through a massive party at Windsor? It gets hectic of course. Would you expect anything less out of those two?


**Disclaimer: **Ethan and Evan belong to CP Coulter and her amazing "Dalton".

When the girls got an invitation to a party at Windsor they knew it was going to be crazy, they just didn't know how crazy till they got there. The hallways and common room were decorated in an ancient Greek theme with white, purple and olive leaves everywhere. The girls looked around to see everyone wearing togas, and suddenly the felt about 1500 years out of place; each wearing skinny jeans, a t-shirt and a scarf. Luckily they were soon greeted with the familiar face of Kurt, and were they glad to see him.

"Kurt!" they yelled as they tackled him into a hug.

"Hey! I was wondering when you girls would show up." Kurt smiled and took in their appearance.

"As wonderful as you both look, you're a bit too modern right now. Come on, I'll fix you up," he said with maybe a little too much of a happy smile. The girls soon learnt there are some things you don't fight against and Kurt and his fashion sense is one of them. Kurt had found two white sheets and quickly proceeded to wrap them around the girls.

"Did you want to wear your shirts underneath or go for the full Greek effect? Cause I won't pin up the shoulder until you decide."

Brielle looked at her sister with a happy, devious smile and Brianna just sighed and consented, a smile growing on her face too. Before Kurt could even look away, the girls had taken their shirts off and thrown them on his bed.

"Well that's something I never thought I'd see happen with my sexuality." Kurt giggled as he fixed up the shoulders in a twisted knot with a few flourishes. He smiled happily at the girls looking at his masterpiece. The neckline swooped beautifully from one shoulder, pulled in at the waist with a golden ribbon and the material cut neatly at their calves.

"I'd ask you to take your pants off but I think I've had enough firsts for one night, and those jeans look amazing on you girls so it would be a shame to see them on the floor." The girls just smirked at each other and hugged Kurt again, running out the door soon after.

Brielle quickly found the dance floor, making an impression on those around her while Brianna stayed off to the side, happily drinking whatever the boys at the drinks table gave her. Brielle came over to Brianna looking sternly at what she was drinking. "You know that had alcohol in it right?" Brianna just shrugged and casually replied, "Maybe it will take my insecurities away." Brielle laughed dryly, slightly amused by the switch in their personalities at this party. "I'll only have one more if that makes you happy." Brielle sighed and resigned herself to being the protector for the night.

They had been dancing with each other for a while, Brielle making any guy back off a little if he tried to grind up against her sister, when Ethan and Evan snuck up behind them, and pulling them into hugs. A squeal could be heard over the music and all eyes were aimed at the set of twins for a moment, but all was back to normal quickly, everyone dancing and grinding against each other again.

"You want a drink?" The boys chorused.

"Yes please!" Brianna smirked.

"No, you don't. How many have you had already?"

They realised the answer for themselves as she turned away and started grinding against a random guy who was dancing nearby before Brielle dragged her away.

"It seems we have to make sure she doesn't do anything she'll regret with some random. And how did you guys even get alcohol in here without suspicion?

"We have our ways."

At this point Brianna was hanging off Ethan's shoulder, pulling him down slightly as she fell to the ground clumsily. Ethan picked her up, setting her back on her feet.

"We need to get her away from all these people." Brielle said. She was concerned because she loved her twin and didn't want some guy ruining her innocence when she wasn't able to help herself.

"Can we go swimming? Do you have a pool? I like swimming!" Brianna declared, a big smile spreading across her face.

"That might not be such a bad idea," Evan said, considering the thought.

"It's out of the way and heated," Ethan continued, enjoying the idea more and more.

"And it will sober her up a bit." The twins grinned as they finished together.

Brielle just sighed, letting the tension inside of her drain away, she's always been the protective one and that is starting to takes its toll.

"As long as you keep her in the shallow end and don't let her drown."

Once Brielle had consented, the boys had picked both girls up in their arms and went to the pool. The lift was unnecessary but Brielle was no longer fighting, trying to relax and just have fun.

As soon as the boys had put the girls down, their togas were off, only wearing boxer briefs as they jumped into the pool in a synchronised shallow swan dive.

Brielle helped her sister undo Kurt's handiwork (which wasn't that easy) and watched her slide happily into the shallow end, left with her bra and skinny jeans still on. Brielle watched them all muck around for a bit, both boys taking turns at giving Brianna piggy back rides to ensure she didn't drown.

"Coming in?" They all asked, looking up at Brielle, slowly swimming towards her, intending to get out and drag her in if she isn't going to willingly.

"These are my good skinneys." Brielle stated animatedly.

"Take them off?" Both boys asked, raising their eyebrows playfully.

She smirked mischievously as she quickly stripped off her toga and unbuttoned her jeans, sliding them painfully slowly down her thighs, waggling her hips as she struggled a little trying to get them off. She could hear the boys moan happily at their view as she jumped in. When she reached the surface she could only see Brianna and Evan playing happily in the corner. Suddenly she was pulled under. She turned underwater to see Ethan looking her up and down then smirking at her appreciatively. When they resurfaced for air, Ethan pulled Brielle close to him, resting his chin on her shoulder. After a while they both looked over at Brianna and Evan who were now making out on the steps of the pool.

"They certainly have the right idea for this party," Brielle said looking intently at Ethan's lips, making him a little unnerved to see her change of attitude from stuffy, protective one to sultry and sexy.

"What happened to worry wart Elle?" Ethan said perplexed.

"Apparently she was left with that toga," she smirked, "no, I think it's just that we basically trust you guys with our lives, so now that I have someone else looking after her, I can relax and be myself. But if Evan tries anything shifty with her, I will have both of your testicles for my mantelpiece, Evans on one side, yours on the other." She said with a serious tone, but soon started to laugh at the sight of Ethan's worried face.

"But now that's out of the way," she said moving her lips up to his neck, "I believe we were taking suit after those two," she whispered as she nibbled lightly on his ear lobe. Ethan hummed lightly in response, his hands moving down her back to her ass and pulled her flush against him, no space left between them except for their lips, which soon collided with heat and passion. Her hands were sliding down his waist and slid to the front of his pants, palming lightly against the bulge in his pants, and then turned to swim away, only to be pulled back tight against Ethan's chest.

"Didn't think you could get away that easily, did you?" he whispered into her ear.

Luckily Kurt came in looking for them, sighing in relief once he had spotted them all.

"Of course you lot would be in here. Evan let the poor girl breathe, and Ethan if your hands opened where you're holding onto Elle, that would be called groping the poor girl. Come on girls, I'll help fix you up again and save you from these two brutes."

Ethan quickly let go when he realised and Elle started to swim away, following Kurt, but quickly turned back to whisper, "You can grope me any day." And with a sly wink, she was back on her way, retrieving her sister and out of the pool, leaving both boys standing in their wake.


End file.
